


Reflections of a Weapon

by Yrindor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dehumanization, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting a strange, orange-clad ninja in the forest, Haku starts to feel emotions he thought he had destroyed years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of a Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the prompt “human.”
> 
> All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Human? He could no longer remember what that felt like. He was a tool. Nothing but a tool, to be used or discarded as its owner deemed fit. He had a human body, a human voice, human movements, but those alone did not make him human. He felt overwhelming loyalty to his master Zabuza, but many animals were loyal to their masters; that too was not enough to make him human.

Even animals would avoid pain or punishment though, and Haku knew he did no such thing. He would not hesitate to put himself in harm’s way if it would protect Zabuza. Zabuza had saved him, and in the process had acquired a tool completely loyal to him. Haku may have been a living, breathing tool, but he was a tool nonetheless. And over the years, he had crafted himself into the perfect tool, until now, looking back, he could no longer remember what he had been before.

But if he had truly made himself into a tool, truly killed his human side, then why was he thinking about this? Why, since he had met that strange boy in the forest, was he reflecting on humanity? Tools had no need for such thoughts. They needed nothing other than to serve their masters. He was a tool, not a human. He had stripped himself of his humanity long ago; he had no need for those barely-remembered emotions. So why could he not stop thinking about them?


End file.
